Colo, feletones e ciúmes
by Imperadoresnofimdomundo
Summary: Qual o resultado desses elementos somados a dois daiyoukais?


**Propaganda: **Fic feita para a Gincana Pandora's Box 2009

**Nota: **Fanfic do Lord Hades ^^

**Categoria 4- Ciúmes**

Cena obrigatória: flagrante de infidelidade

Objetos obrigatórios: Um celular e um sanduíche

Já fazia algum tempo que Kagome não voltava para a era feudal, afinal, a época de provas na escola exigiu que ela voltasse para estudar. Não que isso a tivesse incomodado antes, mas é que é complicado estudar enquanto se está correndo de ou atrás de Youkais maléficos.

E como o tempo que passou em casa tinha sido muito bem aproveitado, conseguiu notas muito boas e isso a deixou de ótimo humor.

Nada mais correto que levasse alguns presentes para seus amigos, não é?

Quem dera tivesse repetido o ano.

**Colo, feletones e ciúmes**

Uma pessoa normal suporia que poços normalmente não se comunicam com realidades de um passado mítico e quase esquecido. No entanto, normalidade não era uma característica que pudesse descrever a situação. Afinal, Kagome, portadora da Jóia de quatro almas podia muito bem ir e vir à vontade através dos mundos, sem qualquer problema.

Então porque diabos havia sido lançada pelos ares, num arco de parábola (prova de física, questão 45) enorme ao sair do poço? Talvez a Jóia, "desacostumada" com o envio da aprendiz de sacerdotisa, a houvesse enviado com mais força? Talvez o destino estivesse pregando peças no bom humor de Kagome.

Mas o fato é que nada disso importava.

Porque o arco de parábola estava encontrando o eixo X bem em cima de um certo daiyoukai que, sinceramente, não devia ter tido nada a ver com a história. E como reflexo de youkai transcende a capacidade humana, ela foi pega graciosamente como uma noiva antes das núpcias propriamente ditas.

A pequena mochila deixou seu conteúdo se espalhar pelo chão, impotente: dois sanduíches de famosa loja de lanches, um pequeno frasco de perfumes, o que parecia ser um guizo muito grande ou um chaveiro muito pequeno, uma escova para cabelos e...

Não, realmente, nada disso importava.

Afinal Kagome estava no colo de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha a observava, uma expressão de pasmo e talvez de repulsa contorcendo suas feições. O meio-youkai foi rápido em interpretar os supostos fatos.

- MAS O QUE....?

Kagome interpretou a interpretação errônea de maneira muito acertada.

- Inuyasha, calma, não é nada disso do que você está pensan...

- PONHA ELA NO CHÃO AGORA, BASTARDO!!!!

E o indizível aconteceu. Sesshomaru 'aconchegou' Kagome mais próximo de seu corpo.

- Não recebo ordens de um meio-youkai fracassado.

- MAS, MAS, MAS, MAS... KAGOME!!! DESÇA DAÍ AGORA MESMO!!!!

Na visão de Inuyasha, ela estava gostando demais daquele 'abraço'. Na visão de qualquer outra pessoa razoavelmente não cega pela ira e pelo ciúme, Kagome apenas estaria muito chocada para reagir.

- E AINDA COBRIU O FILHO DA MÃE COM PRESENTES!!!!

- Essas quinquilharias são presentes, por acaso? – disse Sesshomaru, pisando num dos sanduíches.

- Desgraçado, maldito, bastardo...

- Continue, por gentileza, otouto. Tenho certeza que a fêmea humana está extremamente interessada em ouvir mais mostras de vocabulário requintado e variado.

- Maldito bastardo...

- Nunca tinha ouvido você falar tanto de uma vez só. – comentou Kagome, baixinho.

- Bastardo maldito e desgraçado!

- Nunca caíste no meu colo antes, humana. – Sesshomaru deu de ombros.

- PAREM COM ESSE TITITI VOCÊS DOIS!!!!!!

O daiyoukai limitou-se a fechar os olhos, incomodado. Mas nisso, Kagome estranhamente se remexeu em seus braços e ele a fitou com a expressão de desprezo mais poderosa que foi capaz de formar.

- O que?

- VOCÊS ESTÃO ME IGNORANDO!!!!!

- Acho que meu celular vibrou... – disse Kagome, alcançando o dito telefone em seu bolso.

- Ah. – Sesshomaru, evidentemente, tinha total e perfeita compreensão do que era um celular.

-... Mas... Você... Kagome...?

Subitamente, tornou-se mais simples prestar atenção em alguém que não berrava. O que é uma ironia.

- Você está dando o seu... _feletone_ pra ele?

- Não, ele só começou a vibrar e...

- Vocês não dão o _feletone _pras pessoas com que... se importam muito?

- Ehm.... Mais ou menos, mas... Não... Ai.

Inuyasha correu. Perante uma Kagome embasbacada e um Sesshomaru indiferente. Que, em seguida, largou a aprendiz de sacerdotisa de qualquer maneira no chão.

- AI!!! Ei, mais cuidado!

Se cuidado queria dizer "olhar gélido e mortal de quem não dá a mínima e só não cometeu dois assassinatos ainda foi pela pura e simples razão de ter ficado minimamente interessado pelo desfecho da situação", então Kagome recebeu mais cuidado.

- Ande logo, humana. Ele é muito mais rápido que você. E deixe bem claro que não tenho quaisquer interesses nas fêmeas dele.

- FÊMEAS DELE!!!!????? PLURAL!!!??? (questão 39 da prova de português).

E Sesshomaru fez algo que era infinitamente mais aterrorizante do que 15 Narakus segurando mil jóias de quatro almas. Mais aterrorizante que seis mil provas de matemática. Mais aterrorizante que Jakotsu numa meia calça.

Ele deu um leve sorriso.

- Ele nunca mencionou Kikyo?

Kagome ergueu-se, como se atingida por uma fortíssima descarga elétrica de ira e vingança sanguinária. Começou a pisar violentamente na direção em que Inuyasha havia..."debandado", mas parou para bradar:

- SENTA!!!!!!!!!

- AI!!! – foi ouvido lá ao longe.

- SENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! – e Kagome começou a correr na direção dos gritos de dor.

- AI!!!!

- SENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- AI!!!!!!!!

Nisso, o olhar de Sesshomaru foi atraído para um dos objetos que jaziam sobre o solo e...

...

- INUYASHA, SEU IMBECIL!!!!!! – berrou Kagome, com toda a força dos pulmões, após uma correria e uma gritaria de mais de meia hora.

- MAS O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ AGORA!? – bradou o meio-youkai, a voz um tanto abafada por estar dentro de uma cratera de mais de metro e meio.

- PENSOU BOBAGEM, SÓ ISSO QUE FEZ DE ERRADO!!!

- Ah é, é? Então porque você estava no colo dele?

- Eu sei lá!!! O maldito poço me ejetou uns vinte metros no ar! Ainda bem que caí no colo dele, senão tinha quebrado o pescoço!

- Ah... E você... Tá bem? Não se machucou?

- Não... Podia ter sido pior, acho que foi só o susto mesmo.

- E... O _feletone? _

- O telefone?

- Isso. Você... Ia mesmo dar o telefone pra ele?

Kagome sentiu vontade de chorar, mas limitou-se a chamá-lo de idiota e rir.

Lá, longe, dentro de um casebre onde Sesshomaru havia escolhido como abrigo temporário, Rin escovava seus cabelos negros, feliz com a escova nova que havia recebido.

E por alguns segundos, o Daiyoukai tentou imaginar se ela gostaria de escovar seus cabelos também.


End file.
